The buildup of static electricity caused by a person walking on a carpeted surface, and subsequent transfer of the static electricity from that person to another in the form of an electric shock, is a well-known phenomenon.
A similar buildup of static electricity can occur in a vacuum cleaner, with the buildup inside the vacuum cleaner being attributable to the frictional forces of rolling the vacuum cleaner on a carpeted flooring surface, and/or because the dust particles collected during vacuuming can become charged as the dust particles collide with the interior surface of the vacuum cleaner parts.
Cordless, rechargeable vacuum cleaners often have an open (i.e., exposed) charging port that serves as a connection point for the electrical elements of the appliance and the electrical elements of the charging station or charger. The electrical elements are metallic and are good conductors of electricity. Thus, when static electricity builds up in the vacuum cleaner, and a human is sufficiently close to the exposed electrical elements in the charging port, there is a risk that static electricity may be discharged through the electrical elements, resulting in an electrical shock to the human.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and/or method that may be used to prevent the undesirable discharge of static electricity through the charging port of a rechargeable appliance.